


dress selection

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Shmoop, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: It’s the wedding of the century. Of course it is; they’re superhero royalty; celebrities. And naturally, there’s quite a fuss being made in the press about some key elements of the wedding. Where will it be held? Who is invited? And the penultimate question, what will both brides wear?





	dress selection

**Author's Note:**

> Shmoopy doopy, lovely dovey stephtoni/stevetony wedding goop to match this ko-fi commission I got from @hackedmotionsensors (THANK YOU!!! <3):  


It’s the wedding of the century. Of course it is; they’re superhero royalty; celebrities. And naturally, there’s quite a fuss being made in the press about some key elements of the wedding. Where will it be held? Who is invited? And the penultimate question, what will both brides wear? 

Fashion magazines speculate but every one of them make two assumptions: Toni’s going to wear the suit and Steph’s gonna wear the dress. Their questions therefore, follow in the same vein. Toni delights in playing coy. When asked which designer will she commission for her wedding suit, she teases journalists she might just wear her armor. “There’s no suit better than that.”

Steph veto’s this firmly, saying she’s marrying Antonia Stark, not Iron Man. Toni argues they’re one and the same but Steph always shuts her up with either a well-timed kiss or a stuffing some food item in Toni’s mouth. Toni points out she deserves an award for not making some kind of dick joke every time Steph does that. Steph drolly points to the ring on Toni’s finger. 

When asked herself, Steph goes for honesty and says, “Don’t know yet.” when asked about what they’ll be wearing on the big day. Journalists huff, asking _surely _they’ll ask their good friend Janet van Dyne to design both their outfits. Steph smiles and tells them, “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

* * *

In a stroke of romantic whimsy, Toni asks Steph to design her outfit. “It’ll be great!” she tells the blonde excitedly, tossing the bridal magazines aside. “You know what I like and you can get it vetted by Jan. She knows what I like.”

Steph blinks, slightly taken aback at the speed with which she goes from holding a thick magazine to holding her fiancé in her lap. But she’s a champ and she rolls with it. “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely!” Toni nods excitedly.

Steph thinks about it for a moment before nodding. “Do you want to pick out what I’ll wear too?”

Toni shrugs, “Sure. If you haven’t picked anything out yet. It’ll be nice. Romantic even!”

* * *

So Stephanie Rogers sits down with a sketchbook and tries to imagine what Toni Stark would wear to her wedding. She laughs helplessly because her first thought is “the Iron Man armor.” Steph takes to the internet for inspiration. She sketches a couple of designs, suits mostly because Toni primarily wears suits in public, but none of them feel right. Steph drums her pencil against her sketchbook, staring at the design, wondering, _What am I missing? _

She’s sifting through public Pinterest boards when one catches her eye; a fairy tale themed wedding. 

Little known secret: Toni loves a good fairy tale. Very few people know that the fastest way to get Toni to cry is by putting on Sleeping Beauty. But of course no one would suspect it. Toni’s crafted, cultivated, and nurtured a very specific masculine image of herself. The average person would tell you Toni Stark loves booze, fast cars, her armor, and chasing thrills; not bubble baths, perfumes, fairy tales, and buying every lipstick under the sun.

So when Steph stumbles onto that Pinterest board, she knows what she has to do. Her pencil flies across the sketchbook, drawing out Toni’s dress, her outfit, visuals for their cake, the reception party, the flowers. Their entire wedding comes to life under her pencil. 

* * *

Thrumming with nervous excitement, Steph shows Toni the sketches later that night. “What do you think?” she asks timidly as Toni stares at the wedding gown. 

It’s a simple, strapless ballgown with a sweetheart neckline; nothing fancy about it. Just sleek, clean lines. Moderate train, a moderate veil. Steph’s included gloves, some vague jewelry shapes, and most importantly, a crown. Because what’s a princess without a crown, right?

Toni shakes her head slowly, flipping between pages. “Steph…this is _perfect_.”

Perking up, Steph breathlessly asks, “Yeah?”

“The dress, the decor, the cake. It’s…” Toni shakes her head in stunned delight. “It’s gorgeous. Just one question. You sure you want to wear a suit?”

Toni taps the page where Steph’s drawn a rough outline of a tux with a little scribble of “bow or tie?” next to it. She grins and nods, “Yeah. Gotta be the Prince Charming to your Princess.”

Pulling back a little, Toni’s tone is heavy with faux offense. “And what makes _you _the Prince Charming?”

“I’m always carrying you around in a princess carry, Saving your cute butt.”

She laughs and tries to duck when Toni picks up a pillow and thwaps Steph. She steals the pillow from Toni’s hands and plops her head in the brunette’s lap, pillow secure between her arms. She blinks up at Toni, who stares fondly down at her. “You’re sure you don’t want to wear a dress too?” Toni asks softly. 

Steph’s the one who takes care to dress more femme between them. Before she’d come out of the ice, the world thought Captain America was a guy. Then they’d found out, Cap was actually a girl. Somehow, something had gotten tangled up in her brain and she’s always worked extra hard to look feminine. She's the one wearing skirts and dresses. The only time she wears pants is when she's wearing the Cap uniform. 

With a small shake to push the disruptive thoughts away, Steph firmly says, “I’m sure.”

“We can both wear a dress. That’s an optio-”

Steph reaches up to press a finger against Toni’s plush lips. “Toni,” Steph tells her, “I’m sure.”

“The fashion mags are gonna have a field day with this one,” Toni says past the finger, nipping on the tip gently before she takes hold of Steph’s hand. “Have you shown these to Jan yet?”

“Not yet. I wanted to show you first.”

The smile that lights up Toni’s face is radiant. Steph surges up to kiss it, stupidly thinking it must taste so sweet and warm because that’s how it makes her feel. Toni accepts the kiss, humming softly as Steph kisses her way down Toni’s throat.

“That’s enough wedding planning for today,” she breathes out, tossing the sketchbook aside before she pulls Steph closer.


End file.
